brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Sovereign Lucian
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Lucian was a child of an unfortunate pairing between a pair of faction heirs that took the royal throne. Lucian was a fairly strange being in his own right, from being a descendant of a god, dragoness, demon, and fairy, to being a royal. However, this never stopped him from trying to have a normal life. He was very intelligent, calculating, and resilient, yet also charming and humorous. While he did not have the musical associated talent that his parents had, he was excellent at acting and illusionary magic. Should Lucian had refused to leave his original home, he would have most likely tried to reconstruct the entirety of the kingdom. Of course, a normal person doing it alone would be an impossibility, so Lucian would have put the power passed down to him through his blood to the test. Doing so would have been informal training and would have strengthened his power until he would have also stumbled across his parents' faction headquarters and family manors and see what they had to offer for him. The tomes and the techniques of the beings that made his family special would have empowered him to great feats. With his work done in a short time, he probably would have ruled his kingdom with great strength and even greater kindness. Appearance Lucian is a very beautiful young man, inheriting such from his parents. He adorns a purple and red cape, now with gold details and trimmings, and a platinum crown with magenta jewels in the crown. He still has a lavender shirt, grayish-blue pants, and black boots, except now he has a light breastplate, grieves, and metal kneepads. He carries with him a grimoire, an enchanted white tome, and a five pointed spear. The grimoire and tome glow and their pages float around with magic surrounding it all. The spear has a color on all five points. Red, Blue, Green and Blue, with Purple taking the center point. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Sovereign Rule 40% to all parameters, reflects 50% of damage taken, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable resistance against 1 KO attack Extra Skill: Family"s Protection Probable 20% damage reduction, Slight probability of damage reduction to 1 and grants Angel Idol when HP reaches 20% Brave Burst: Melodious Blood 15 combo Dark/Fire/Water attack on all foes, boosts Atk/Rec for 3 turns, reflects 25% of damage taken, Boosts Atk/Def/Rec on Spark, boosts critical hit rate on Spark, and activates Dark Barrier *boosts Atk/Rec by 150%, boosts Atk/Def/Rec on Spark by 150%, and boosts critical hit rate by 70%, and activates 3,000 HP barrier Super Brave Burst: Chromatic Waltz Bond 25 combo Dark/Earth/Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Def/Rec for 2 turns, reflects 35% of damage taken, Parameter boosts on Guard for 2 turns, BB gauge fills on Guard for 3 turns, Further damage reduction on Guard, and activates Dark barrier *boosts Def/Rec by 150%, boosts parameters by 150% on guard, fills 10BC on guard, and 20% reduction on guard and activates 3,000 HP barrier Ultimate Brave Burst: Wrath of the Family 30 combo Dark/Fire/Water/Earth/Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts probable damage reduction when guarding for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk/Def/Rec relative to HP for 3 turns, grants Angel Idol and activates Dark Barrier * 30% damage reduction on guard, 125% of HP to Atk/Def/Rec, 1.5% boost per 1% lost (200% max), and activates 25,000 HP barrier Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Let us assist each other as best we can. Fusion Quote: Your perseverance...your gumption... you remind me of a man who served my parents many years ago. What wonderful people you two are. Evolution Quote: I don't like how I got this power. Reminds me of that assailant. But i will use it to the fullest anyway. Evolution Evolves From:Mystical Origin Lucian *Evolution Materials: Mecha Dark God, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Dark Pot, Dark Bulb, Dark Idol, Dark Spirit,Dark Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A